A Special Delivery
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and Liosia had protected the storks in their home in the Marsh of Joy and they decided to give them their own baby. They have to wait nine months for the baby and get ready for it. A young and small stork named Noah is chosen to be the delivery stork for the child. Although he never done it before. So he want's prove himself and so now his journey to deliver a baby begins.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o had married a white lion Thunderian noblewoman named Liosia who came to Third earth. Today they were out and saw a place they had never been before. "What is this place?" Lion-o said.

"This is the marsh of joy, here is where we storks create babies and take them to their families," a stork said.

"Hello I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats nice to meet you," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you too," the stork said. "I am Ian," he said.

"Nice to meet you Ian how do you know if the baby is going to the right family?" Liosia said.

"Simple, the baby has the same genetic signature as the parents. We simply use a special technique that takes genes from the father and genes for the mother and make it into a new life." Ian said. "Then for however long it takes for the baby to be ready then we take it to the couple who is waiting," he said. "We do it on a normal basis," he said.

"On Thundera the Thunder-stork brings the new Thunderians, I watched as one brought in my friends baby brother," Liosia said.

"I see," Ian said.

"How do you decided which couple gets a baby?" Lion-o asked.

"We normally hear the cries and desires for a child," Ian said.

"I see," Lion-o said.

"How amazing," Liosia said.

Then suddenly the mutants attacked the marsh of joy. "Get out of here mutants," Lion-o said. "This place is special and I won't let you ruin it," he said. He began to fight and was doing well. Liosia was helping him.

"Back to castle Plun-darr!" Slithe said and the mutants retreated.

"They shouldn't bother you for a while," Lion-o said.

"Thank you so much Lion-o and Liosia," Ian said.

"It was no trouble Ian," Lion-o said.

"Yes we were happy to help," Liosia said.

"To say our thanks we will make a special baby for you," Ian said.

"What?" Lion-o asked.

"You mean it?" Liosia asked.

"I sure do, we will deliver a special baby to cat's lair," Ian said.

"Oh thank you Ian," Liosia said.

"Yes thank you," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia gave them a sample of their hair. "The baby will be ready in nine months," Ian said.

"Thank you Ian," Lion-o said.

"Yes thank you we are looking forward to it," Liosia said.

"This is wonderful we better tell the other Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Yes we must!" Liosia said.

They ran back to cats lair to tell the Thundercats. "The storks are going to bring you both a baby?" Panthro asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"That's great," Cheetara said.

"We better prepare for the baby, we have nine months to get ready," Pumyra said. "That means baby proofing the lair," she said.

"Oh yes we need to do that," Snarf said. "The new baby's safety is what is important," he said.

"It sure is," Tygra said.

The Thundercats went right to work preparing for the new baby. Panthro made a crib for the baby. Tygra designed the nursery. Bengali helped Snarfer make a baby monitor. Cheetara, Pumyra and Liosia made baby clothes. Lion-o brought in toys for the new baby.

"I can wait to hear the patter of little feet," Liosia said.

"Neither can I," Lion-o said.

Then nine months later they were ready. Lion-o and Liosia were watching for a stork to come. They wondered who was going to bring the baby.

Ian knew Lion-o and Liosia were now ready for their baby. "Okay I want a special stork to bring the baby to the lord and lady of the Thundercats," Ian said.

"Well let's see him so we can deliver him," a young stork said.

"Actually their baby is a girl," Ian said. "So let's see who can deliver it," he said.

"Me!" Many of them said.

"Can I do it?" asked a voice. It was a young and small stork named Noah. He never delivered a baby before. But he was a hard worker and eager to prove himself to be delivery stork.

"Are you sure Noah, delivering a baby is a huge job, are you sure you can handle it?" Ian asked.

"Not Noah he's too small!" said a stork named Oscar.

"Yes and how can he do it he will wear out before he reaches cat's lair," said another stork named Terrance.

"How do we know he can't do it unless we give him a chance?" a young female stork name Abigail said.

"I agree Abigail," an old stork said. It was the elder of the storks Samuel.

"Samuel sorry if we woke you," Ian said.

"It's quiet alright," Samuel said. "Listen all of you, Noah maybe small but he's got the biggest heart I know of, so we will give him a chance," he said.

"But Samuel, Noah is such a baby he cries when things don't go right and he's slow, and small." Oscar said.

"Now Oscar, I told all of you stork since you first came out of your eggs that it doesn't matter the size of the stork but the size of his heart," Samuel said. "So Noah, this will be your first delivery, I expect great things from it, so go out and do your best," he said.

"Oh thank you!" Noah said. "I promise I won't let you down!" he said.

"Good now you better get a good night's rest you leave in the morning," Samuel said.

"Okay," Noah said.

So Noah's journey to make this special delivery began.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Noah woke up bright and early. "I'm ready," Noah said coming up.

"Okay now here she is, and remember cat's lair is a far flight from here, so make sure you are careful and do your best," Ian said.

"I will," Noah said and took the bundle in his mouth. Then prepared for take off. "Okay, let's go," Noah said taking off. He was flying and looking for cats lair. He was carrying the baby who started to wake up. She was cooing. Noah smiled as he carried her.

Then as he flew close castle Plun-darr the mutants picked up his movement. "Something is closing in on castle Plun-darr," Slithe said.

"Look it's a stork, looks like he's in a hurry," Jackalman said.

"Yes he's seems to be delivering a baby," Monkian said.

"Well maybe we should stop him," Vultureman said. "After all look it should be easy to stop him, look how small he is," he said.

"Okay then let's stop that stork," Slithe said. They fired at Noah.

"Whoa," Noah said. "Why are they shooting at me?" he asked. Then he saw where he was. "Castle Plun-darr they are shooting at me because they are bad, I must keep going," he said.

Noah got hit in the leg but kept going. "That was too close," he said once he got away. "But I need to keep going I know I can do this," he said. He continued on his way to take the baby to her new home at cat's lair.

He saw much as he flew his leg was very sore but he kept on flying. The wind began to blow and he was tossed and he kept flying. He was getting tired he landed then he realized he had to keep going. He knew Lion-o and Liosia were waiting on their baby. He knew the other storks trusted him with the baby. Finding new energy and strength he took off again.

He flew and flew he saw cat's lair in the distance. He gave himself a big push and made it. He knocked on the door. "Yes?" Panthro said.

"I have a delivery for Lion-o and Liosia it's their new baby," Noah said.

"Lion-o and Liosia the stork is here with your baby!" Panthro called.

Lion-o and Liosia came running. "You brought our baby?" Liosia asked.

"Yes my name is Noah and here is your baby girl," Noah said.

Lion-o and Liosia held her. "Look at her she's precious," Lion-o said.

"Thank you so much," Liosia said.

"No problem," Noah said.

"Hey you're hurt," Lion-o said.

"I got shot at when I flew over Castle Plun-darr I'll live," Noah said.

"Fine or not you are getting fixed up," Pumyra said. She cleaned his leg and bandaged it.

"What are you going to call her?" Noah asked.

"Lislia," Lion-o answered.

"Yes we picked that name if we were getting a girl," Liosia said.

"Thank you for fixing me up, I must return home now," Noah said. Noah made it home and the storks were happy to see him.

"You did well Noah you should be proud," Samuel said.

The end.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
